Due to the rapid development of computer technology, computer user needs to frequently update the computer equipment and related peripheral The desktop computer has larger space, therefore, the update thereof is not hindered by the space limitation. However, the smaller computer such as notebook computer has problem of limited space, the update and maintenance thereof are serious problem. Therefore, computer with detachable case is developed to overcome the problem. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional detachable computer case comprises a mainboard rack 10a and a detachable board 11a. The mainboard rack 10a has a base 12a, the rear portion thereof is used to support computer mainboard, power supply and other equipment. The detachable board 11a is of L shape, and has a front plate 13a as the front panel of computer and a bottom plate 14a to mount hard disk, floppy disk or CDROM driver. The detachable board 11a is engaged to the mainboard rack 10a to form an integral case structure. However, in above case, the detachable board 11a is of inverted-L shape such that the bottom plate 14a of the detachable board 11a will occupy considerable area on the front region of the base 12a of the mainboard rack 10a. The computer components such as computer mainboard, power supply and other equipment can only be arranged on the rear region of the base 12a of the mainboard rack 10a.
The present invention provides a computer case, which facilitates the replacement, update and maintenance of computer equipment. The detachable thereof is of inverted-L shape, i.e., adopts a bottom-less design. The detachable board will not occupy the front portion of the base of the mainboard rack when being engaged with the mainboard rack. Therefor, the present invention provides more flexibility to the space and arrangement of the mainboard plate.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: